


It's a wonderful, wonderful life

by KatNorthman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNorthman/pseuds/KatNorthman
Summary: Here I go out to sea againThe sunshine fills my hairAnd dreams hang in the airGulls in the sky and in my blue eyeYou know it feels unfairThere's magic everywhereLook at me standingHere on my own againUp straight in the sunshineNo need to run, or hide





	It's a wonderful, wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> Pack is in college, and Derek is still running around in South America with Cora. Gatherings are usually in LA, where Stiles lives now. And if you didn't recognize it, I was binge listening to the wonderful life, while writing this, so I recommend you do too.

It was a night out. Pack got back together few times a year, and that was reason to celebrate. Which usually meant get drunk, spill your soul out, make fool out of yourself, not like anyone's gonna remember tomorrow. But there was always someone missing, usually that someone Derek. He honors them with his presence once a year.  
So this time was no different, but Stiles hoped he'll come. Just like he always did. They laughed, cried, drank some more, and than it was time to say goodbye. After everyone have left, Stiles stayed at bar for another drink. It seemed easier, to just drown his thoughts. He saw someone taking a seat next to him, but he couldn't bother to look. His eyes were focused on the honey gold color in his glass.  
"I'll have what he's having." the guy said.  
Stiles thought it was only an imagination, too many drinks doing their job. It couldn't be.  
But yet, there he was, sitting few inches away from him, starring in his eyes, having sweet smile on his lips.   
"Hey Stiles." Derek said. Stiles on the other hand, was still in shock. "Are you okay?"  
He blinked few times like waking up "Yeah, yeah. Hi dude, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I thought it was one of those pack gatherings."  
"It was, we were here all night, just ask these guys here" he motioned on the waiters. One of them smiled, and nodded before answering, "Well not you though."  
Stiles watched him in confusion before remembering. Right, he spend some time making out with that guy. He didn't feel like bothering so he just ignored him and turned to Derek instead.   
"So where have you been till now?"  
Derek just looked at the waiter for few seconds before answering, having bits of rage in his eyes. Or at least Stiles thought so.  
"I got stuck on the road. I just got here."  
"Yeah, I see that."  
Stiles didn't know how to feel about him being here. That's all he wanted, but now that he's here, Stiles didn't know what to say. What was reasonable thing to say? Hey Derek, I missed you, don't go again. Hell to the no. What would Derek think of that anyway, he'd probably block Stiles on every social app, not that they text each other anyway, nor is Derek social. But he'll block him in real life too and will never come to the pack gathering again. So that's risk Stiles wasn't willing to take.  
"Wanna get out of here?" Derek asked. That somehow overpowered his thoughts so he answer instantly,   
"Sure."

  
\------------

Derek drove through the city until he got to the sea side. Stiles never thought that Derek is one of those guys that like walking by the beach, moonlight reflecting in the sea, such a romantic. Derek asked him what's so funny so Stiles told him. He could always blame it on the alcohol later.  
"What, it's not true!"   
Stiles spread his arms "yeah, totally not, not what is happening here."  
Derek laughed at how silly everything was. " Well aren't those date resumes anyway?"  
"Yeah and that's definitely not happening here" Stiles said with a little cough. He didn't want Derek to run away so he had to keep it together.  
"If you say so."  
Now he was blushing. Was that Derek trying to be funny or flirty, or both? Stiles is definitely imagining things.

  
\-------------

They ended up sitting in a sand, bottle in their hands. They talked for what seemed hours. Stiles told him about his college, about this new life he leads, and how much nostalgic he is for BH. He would throw it all away if that meant they would all be together again, some of them alive again. It still broke his heart at how much he has lost. And being here with Derek made it bearable. Derek spoke of his family, of Cora and their trip in South America. Of the day he took Scott and Stiles in the pack, and how much stronger bond he had with Stiles then with Scott, even now. At the end he just added "It must be 'cause of all the lost."  
They both chuckled. Dark humor suited him good.

  
\------------

They were still on the beach when the sun started to rise. Stiles was leaned against Derek's chest, curled up between his legs. Derek had his hands wrapped around him, and his head was resting on his shoulder. Stiles new that, even tough it's beginning of a new day, for him it meant ending of whatever he had with Derek. They were both quiet for a little while, enjoying the view and each other. When the noise of the city became to loud, they parted and stood up.   
Derek was so beautiful like this. Eyes tired, but still glowing from the sun, face peaceful, lips slightly parted. He was watching Stiles with questions written all over his face.   
There was moving, hands on his cheeks and then pair of lips on his. It was gently, it was welcoming and storm in Stiles has finally seemed to stop.   
"Will you stay this time?"  
"If you want me to."  
"Always."  
It was like coming home.


End file.
